Drabble Collection - Almost HunKai
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Mereka itu pasangan aneh, kutu buku dan gamer yang sama-sama pendiam, dan acara kencan mereka tidak jauh dari perpustakaan. HUNKAI, BOT!KAI, SHOUNEN-AI/SLASH/BL, well, selamat menikmati.
1. 1st Gate

**_They're Gay and They're Gay!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_It's -all gays pairing! and ofc CRACK!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_It's almost M, let's put it on T++, cuma bahasanya aja yang well, rada-rada kasar -you know me laa xD well, still OOC parah, AU, Typo(s), stupid kissing scene =w= GAY/LESBIAN THEMED M/M & F/F_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Remember don't ever try to hate the real character after you read this stupid fiction, 'kay? dan maafkan efek-efek biatch gue buat Baekhyun and Yoona I can't help it for real =w= and, nah did somebody remembuh bout meh? *^* realleh, I'm hopin' for anybody to missed meh here ~ nah wreck it, well thanks to my new modem *lewl* gue bisa mampir kemari lagi ~ dan melepas status 'leave' gue disitus tercinta ini *^* sekian dah salam kenal ulang/? dari gue~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_You who don't like GAY and LESBIAN content, can you please go away from meh? before I kick you out from this world =w= nah, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! it's simple rite'?_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Baekhyun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi botol _Jack_ _Daniel's_ ditangan kanannya, bibirnya terus sibuk berteriak-teriak senang. Matanya tidak lepas menatap seisi _bar_ yang selalu tampang remang-remang, lagipula, _bar_ mana yang akan menyediakan penerangan _full, huh_?

Sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam leher botol, tangan kirinya kini melingkari leher pemuda yang dengan suka rela memangkunya dipojok _bar_ –sebut saja dia Zitao.

"_Yeah_, waktu itu kami membuat _party, just for girls_!" Yoona duduk diujung sofa bersandar pada Luhan –yang memilih duduk dilengan sofa dengan Minseok dalam pelukannya, Yoona menaruh gelas tinggi berisi _Gin _yang tinggal setengahnya itu diatas meja, "_We were fuckin' horny!_ Dan, sayangnya kau tidak disana." Yoona menatap Chanyeol dengan _fake_ _kitty eyes_-nya, _and everybody laughin' heard Chanyeol's_ _reply._

"Harusnya kau menelponku!"

Yoona tertawa keras, "Tapi setelah hari itu, aku bisa katakan ini, _no guy gives heads like Yuri!_"

"_Pervy deer girl!_" Joonmyeon meminum sedikit _Cocktail_-nya diantara tawa yang melanda dirinya, juga teman-temannya yang lain.

"_Wait! Yuri? Kwon Yuri? She's a lesbian? No shit!_" Krystal memasang tampang sok kaget miliknya.

Zitao tertawa melihat tampang Krystal, "_Why, eh,_ Krys? Belum pernah mencium gadis sebelumnya?"

"Tentu aku pernah!" Krystal kembali tertawa pelan sebelum menyesap _Sampanye_ yang tersisa digelasnya.

"_I don't believe it, for real!_" Yixing memeluk Kyungsoo yang sibuk tertawa disampingnya.

"_And I fuckin' don't believe it, prove it!"_ Sehun menyeringai saat Krystal menatapnya menantang, "_With Amber_."

Amber membulatkan matanya sebelum tertawa keras dan bergumam '_Hell please._'.

"_Yeah, go KryBer!_" Jongdae mulai mempersiapkan kameranya, beruntung dia selalu membawa kamera kemana-kamana.

"_No no no! Wait, wait!_" Krystal menggerakan tangannya, menghentikan aksi Jongdae yang akan menjadi _cameraman_ malam ini "_Now quiet!_"

"_Quiet! Princess will say something._"

Krystal tersenyum aneh saat semua matanya tertuju padanya, "_I'll make out with Amber, and you_…" tangannya menunjuk pada Sehun, "…_you make out with Jongin_, _deal_?"

Seketika semua orang bersorak setuju. Kris menepuk bahu Sehun keras seperti berkata '_Yeah, man, do it and make me proud wiff ya'!_'

Sehun tertawa singkat, matanya menatap Jongin yang berada tepat disampingnya, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang melirik nakal pada Sehun, "_Fine, deal! Let's do this!_"

"_Okay, c'mon girls, let's start this~_" Joonmyeon ikut mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bersiap untuk menjadi _cameraman_ bersama Jongdae.

"_We've deal,_ Oh Sehun." Krystal bergerak mendekati Amber, Krystal menjulurkan lidahnya, _and lick_ _her upper lip_, "_C'mon pussy cat~_"

Amber kembali tertawa pelan sebelum menarik tengkuk Krystal mendekat kearahnya. Melumat bibir Krystal bergantian.

Mereka mulai bersorak heboh, suara Baekhyun yang paling terdengar diantara semua suara-suara heboh menyebalkan itu.

Suara dukungan untuk Krystal dan Amber bertambah keras saat mereka mulai memainkan lidah diantara lumatan ganas nan _hawt_ itu, apalagi Krystal yang mulai merayap naik keatas pangkuan Amber. Krystal menjilat bibir Amber pelan saat mereka saling menarik diri dan terkikik genit saat tangan Amber jatuh diatas pantatnya.

"_Now, gentleman_." Krystal mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun dan Jongin, tangannya masih memeluk Amber.

Luhan bersuara paling keras disini, "_Yeah Sehun buddy! Go on man!_"

"_Fuck, I keep my word_!" Sehun tersenyum aneh saat teman-temannya kembali bersorak heboh, apalagi Jongin yang bergerak malu-malu disampingnya itu, Sehun meraih –katakan saja merebut paksa– gelas berisi _Cocktail _milik Joonmyeon dan menyesapnya, "_Want some?_"

Jongin segera meraih gelas ditangan Sehun dan menenggak habis _Cocktail_ didalamnya, "_Ready?_"

"_Countdown, guys_!" Jongdae berseru setelah dia menekan '_rec_' pada kameranya.

"3!"

Sehun dan Jongin bangkit, duduk saling berhadapan diatas sofa hitam yang kini penuh oleh para _gays_ –_happy people,_ Sehun menarik pinggang Jongin lebih dekat padanya.

"2!"

Jongin tersenyum _seductively_ kearah Sehun saat dia menarik tengkuknya, hidung mereka sudah saling bergesekan pelan.

"1!"

Sehun yang menutup jarak diantara keduanya. Saling melumat dalam tempo pelan, _but– deep, more than deep_, hampir tidak ada celah diantara bibir mereka.

Tangan-tangan Jongin bergerak mengelus rahang Sehun. Lidahnya kini meliliti lidah Sehun yang sudah berada didalam mulut Jongin. Jongin bisa merasakan Sehun menghisap lidahnya kuat. Dengan tangan Sehun yang berkeliaran diatas tubuhnya, makin membuat Jongin sedikit kesulitan untuk membalas Sehun.

Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling melumat lidah pasangan masing-masing. Sampai Jongin mendorong bahu Sehun pelan, mengakhiri ciuman singkat mereka.

Sehun menyeringai menatap Jongin yang tengah menyeka saliva disekitar bibirnya. Lupakan para _gay's gay_ disekelilingnya ini, mereka sudah terlalu berisik –apalagi Kris dan Joonmyeon mulai menunjukan sesuatu yang '_hawt_' dibelakang Sehun.

Sehun bergerak kembali mendekat kearah Jongin –abaikan teman-temannya yang mulai menggila _OTF_, menggigit telinga Jongin sebelum berbisik pelan, "Kurasa aku akan menginap dirumahmu lagi malam ini."

Jongin menyeringai _smexy_, "Well, pintu kamarku selalu terbuka untukmu."

~ END ~


	2. 2nd Gate

**_Well, Sorry Honey, I Love Them Too_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_It's HUNKAI bby!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OOC always, Typo(s) I still can't handle it, AU, weird plot, blah-blah language, GENDERSWITCH/TRANSGENDER/GENDERBENDER/GS/ and anything you call that, just no SHOUNEN-AI and YAOI this time~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Oke ini GS ke entah berapanya yang gue bikin, masih aneh, abal, alay and blah blah end lainnya =w= gue bikin ini abis UTS Math jadi yaaa, kalo sedikit ngaco, gimana nggak? paginya dicekokin soal yang eww I wanna throw up itu *slap* xD entah, yang pasti gue rasa kemampuan nulis gue nurun drastis, is that rite'? Maybe yeah, mungkin emang udah saatnya gue resign dari dunia per-ff-an *apaini xD* uhm, I dont think u'll like it, but happy reading~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_And, I told you children of mathafaqa, DON'T try to read IT if you DON'T like it, it's sow simple but why just a few ppl who understand that, huh?_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Sehun menatap gadis bersurai kecokelatan itu dalam-dalam. Oh, astaga! Demi semua makhluk hidup yang masih bernapas didunia ini, Sehun tidak percaya Baekhyun bisa terlihat segini cantiknya saat dia sedang tertidur.

_Like she's the princess, sleeping beauty, yeah, she's the sleeping beauty._

Tapi _Sleeping Beauty_ yang ini hanya tertidur untuk beberapa jam kedepan –tidak untuk seratus, sejuta atau se-_blah blah end_ lainnya– dan, _yeah_, dia tidak membutuhkan ciuman dari sang pangeran tampan.

Sehun kembali berdecak kagum, sudah berapa kali Sehun memuji Baekhyun malam ini, eh?

Tangan Sehun bergerak mengelus pipi Baekhyun pelan, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang menutupi wajah cantik Baekhyun itu. Sehun tersenyum kecil, ah, jangan sampai istrinya tahu tentang ini semua, bisa jadi rumit untuk Sehun nantinya.

Rasanya ini sudah lama sekali sejak Sehun masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun dan menatap wajah _more than innocent_ milik Baekhyun saat tidur itu. Tapi Sehun seperti tidak pernah bosan,_ yeah_, walaupun hanya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun saja.

Perlahan, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, mengecup kening Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang, penuh cinta, dan –euh, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Sarat dengan rasa ingin melindungi, seperti perasaan Sehun mengalir dalam sekali untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang."

Jelas sekali suara bisikan Sehun itu saat dia sudah melepaskan kecupannya pada Baekhyun.

Untuk beberapa detik Sehun lewatkan dengan sibuk mengelus rambut kecokelatan milik Baekhyun lembut, sangat hati-hati–

"EHM."

Eh?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun melirik kearah pintu kamar, oh!–baru saja Sehun bilang tadi, ck, istrinya sudah muncul disini.

Jongin menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, matanya menatap Sehun nyalang, Jongin berjalan perlahan mendekati Sehun, dan menarik dasi biru tua bergaris yang terpasang asal pada leher suaminya itu.

_BLAM!_

Dan pintu kamar Baekhyun tertutup pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mendorong Sehun keatas kasur, mendudukan dirinya diatas paha Sehun, matanya masih menatap Sehun tajam, "Kau mencoba membuatku cemburu lagi, eh?"

"Astaga, sayang." Sehun membenarkan posisinya, masih dengan Jongin diatas pangkuannya, "Kau masih cemburu pada anakmu sendiri?"

Jongin mendengus pelan, "Siapa yang tidak cemburu kalau kau memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu, huh? Untung saja Minseok sedang berlibur dirumah _eomma_, kalau tidak, sepertinya kau bisa membuatku gila."

Sehun tertawa kecil, nah, benar 'kan? Ini semua menjadi rumit untuk Sehun, apalagi Jongin membawa-bawa nama anak pertama mereka itu, "Kenapa kau selalu bertambah sensitif saat hamil, sayang?"

"Entahlah." Jongin melepaskan ikatan pada rambut hitam panjang bergelombang miliknya itu, lalu memeluk leher Sehun erat, "Yang kuharapkan adalah, yang tumbuh berkembang didalam perutku ini bayi laki-laki, dan itu adalah saatnya aku untuk membalasmu, tuan Oh."

"Astaga nyonya." Sehun terkekeh pelan, tangannya mengelus perut istri cantiknya yang masih cukup rata itu lembut, "Jujur saja, aku juga berharap dia laki-laki, tapi aku tidak setuju dengan rencana 'berselingkuh'mu itu, Jongin."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu padaku, huh?" Jongin mencibir pelan.

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin kilat, "Maafkan aku nona cantik."

Jongin mendengus pelan, "Tidak ada maaf sebelum kau bilang kau mencintaiku."

"_Well_, suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk mencintai wanita cantik sepertimu, aku rela mengatakan ini berulang-ulang sampai kau bosan, tapi…"

"Apa?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar, matanya menatap Jongin hangat, "…maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga cintaku hanya untukmu, karena aku juga mencintai mereka –anak-anak kita, sama besarnya dengan cintaku padamu, Oh Jongin."

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya, ah~ kata-kata Sehun itu. Setidaknya Jongin tahu, Sehun mencintai mereka –keluarga kecil mereka, oh! Mungkin sebentar lagi menjadi keluarga besar? Mengingat seorang malaikat kecil sebentar lagi hadir ditengah-tengah keluarga Oh ini, _c'mon baby~ mommy always waiting for you_.


	3. 3rd Gate

**_Summer Time_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_It's HUNKAI bby!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OOC always, Typo(s) I still can't handle it, AU, weird plot, blah-blah language, GENDERSWITCH/TRANSGENDER/GENDERBENDER/GS/ and anything you call that, just no SHOUNEN-AI and YAOI this time~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ Oke! maafin otak GS gue yang jalan akhir2 ini =w=v_**

**_dan salahin lagu 'Cruise' yang lagi sering gue dengerin, gue jadi penasaran pen bikin ini ~_**

**_dan, well, minggu depan gue masuk US, dan bentar lagi UN dateng ngehampirin gue dengan sangat sangat indahnya, puh =w=_**

**_bisa jadi ini ff terakhir yang gue post sampe UN selese, liat aja nanti apa gue bisa 'nakal' en bikin ff dulu? mungkin xDD_**

**_ ._**

**_._**

**_And, I told you children of mathafaqa, DON'T try to read IT if you DON'T like it, it's sow simple but why just a few ppl who understand that, huh?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~ DV28 ~_**

Oke, pertama, _it's summer time_, _and, for his brotha' sake_! Sehun benci musim panas.

Ini semua salah kedua orang tuanya, tidak tidak, Sehun bukan anak durhaka. _But_– siapa lagi yang menurunkan kulit putih pucat ini padanya eh? Tentu saja orang tuanya, benar? Dan, –'_kay_ jangan salahkan orang tua Sehun, mari salahkan 'pewarisan sifat' yang memang terjadi secara alami itu– bukan kemauan Sehun untuk mudah terkena alergi saat suhu udara terlalu panas. Dan musim panas, oh, betapa _season_ yang satu ini selalu memaksa Sehun untuk terus menggunakan krim-krim menyebalkan saat Sehun akan pergi keluar rumah.

_And, the second_, demi tugas musim panasnya –ini menambah kadar kebencian Sehun pada musim panas– yang selalu membuat Sehun mual, _it's fuckin'-hawt bitch– kno, it's beach_.

Oke, mari perjelas, _it's_ _summer,_ dan Sehun berada di pantai. Ck, ini sama saja dengan menghabiskan persediaan krimnya yang biasanya cukup untuk dua bulan kini terbuang sudah untuk hum, beberapa hari kedepan? Sepertinya.

Dan yang ketiga, ini bukan kemauan Sehun!

Mari salahkan otak 'cerdas' milik Chanyeol. Ayolah, uh, _yeah_, memang waktu liburan musim panas identik sekali dengan pantai, tapi, _just pwease man_! Untuk apa memaksa Sehun ikut? Oke! Sehun memang bisa menolak –tepatnya sudah menolak mentah-mentah ajakan dari Chanyeol itu– tapi kakaknya –Luhan– memilih ikut, itu hanya berarti satu, siapa yang akan memasak? Oh, tidak, Sehun tidak mau membakar dapur rumahnya lagi, dan, _well_, jujur saja Sehun terlalu malas pergi keluar rumah, _hellow wellow_, _remembuh it's summer_!

Jadi, intinya, Sehun TERPAKSA ikut kali ini. dan dia sudah berencana untuk berdiam diri di penginapan nanti.

.

.

.

.

Lupakan rencana Sehun untuk bersantai sendirian di penginapan. Ucapan Chanyeol tadi benar-benar seperti berita kiamat akan datang dalam beberapa detik lagi.

"Penginapan? Kau bercanda? Lupakan penginapan, kita akan berkemah, _dude_! Ini pasti akan menyenangkan!"

Dan sekarang, Sehun berakhir mengenaskan dibawah payung besar, menjaga barang-barang milik teman-temannya –yang sebenarnya tidak akan hilang kalaupun Sehun biarkan berceceran.

"Yah Sehun!" Baekhyun datang menghampirinya, tangannya bergerak mengambil _volley ball_ yang menggelinding kearah Sehun, "_Won't you join wiff us_?"

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya singkat, "_No, thanks_, kau tahu masalahku, nona."

Baekhyun tertawa singkat sebelum membenarkan ikatan rambutnya, "_Poor you, Lucifa'._" Setelahnya, Baekhyun berlari menjauh saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

Hah~ jujur saja, Sehun mulai sangat bosan –sangat sangat. _Well, yeah_, sebenarnya banyak sekali pemandangan indah yang melintas didepannya. Sayang sekali Sehun tidak se-_pervy_ Kris dan Chanyeol, walaupun uhm, banyak yang menggoda dimata Sehun, _yeah_, menggoda, tapi terlihat sama dan hanya bertahan beberapa detik –kau tahu maksudku?

Dan sebenarnya, Sehun sudah akan bersiap-siap untuk tidur saat sebuah bola melambung kearahnya–

_HUPP!_

–untuk alasan ini, Sehun bersyukur cukup ahli dalam bermain basket, setidaknya hanya menangkap bola termasuk hal mudah untuk Sehun.

"Ah, angkapanmu bagus sekali."

Sehun melirik sekilas, dan–

_SPARKLE PWEASE~_

–_just fawk man!_ Ini yang Sehun sebut sebagai pemandangan _hawt_ yang luar biasa!

Gadis manis bersurai hitam kelam bergelombang sepunggung, _and she had that long tanned legs_, dengan _bikini_ _top_ berwarna biru tua dan _shorts grey jeans_, oh! Jangan lupakan lekukan _abs_ pada perut itu. _It's just supa' smexy n'…hawt_, kalau boleh Sehun bilang, dia lebih _smexy_ dari Miranda Kerr.

Setelah tertegun beberapa detik, Sehun bangkit menghampiri gadis itu, "Bolamu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum nakal, tangannya bergerak mengambil bola berwarna-warni itu dari Sehun, "A'ha." Tatapan matanya terarah pada Sehun, "_Free? Wanna play wiff me?_"

Sehun menyeringai tipis, lupakan matahari, ini adalah ajakan yang paling tidak bisa Sehun tolak, "Sure."

"_Then_?"

Sehun melepas kaus _cream_ yang sedari tadi melekat manis pada tubuhnya itu, menyisakan _black trunks_ miliknya. Mari abaikan tatapan aneh dan seruan menyebalkan dari kumpulan teman Sehun itu, _he just wanna play with this girl_.

"Oh!" Gadis itu menatap Sehun menggoda, "_I'm Kai, by the way_."

Sepertinya Sehun yakin akan menyukai musim panasnya kali ini, merelakan krimnya habis dengan cepat, dan rela mengajukan ide ini tahun depan.

**~ END ~**


	4. 4th Gate

_**Awkward, eh?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**It's HunKai, bby!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan gue emang murid terkutuk keknya, ditengah galau-galaunya UN sama SNMPTN, gue masih aja sempet-sempetnya nistain couple favorite gue ini, puh, tapi gakpapa lah ya~ daripada gue stress sendiri mikirin itu xDD *oke ini alasan =w=v**_

_**oh, sorry semisalnya gaje, entah, gue lagi eror keknya *slap xDD well, pada dasarnya ff gue emang gaje semua kan ya? =w=**_

_**so, just happy reading lah~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OOC, AU, Typo(s) everywhere~, weird language, BOYS LOVE/BL/SLASH/M / M/SHOUNEN-AI and not YAOI =w=**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**well, I tired to typing this, for real, so, just DLDR, understand that? oh! it's HUNKAI wiff BOT KAI! I aldy said that, don't blame me ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_~ DV28 ~_**

Kau pikir ini dimana?

_Well_, hanya perpustakaan sekolah biasa, dengan buku-buku tebal yang _eww-I-wanna-faint-in-a-few-second_ itu, juga pengawas perpustakaan galak –sebut saja _Miss Kent_, dan para siswa yang telah mendeklarasikan buku sebagai kekasihnya.

Dan, sesungguhnya, Jongin hanya salah satu dari kumpulan siswa-siswa berkacamata itu. _But_, dia juga hanya satu dari nol koma sekian yang sudah mempunyai kekasih _real_, dan sebenarnya dia berada tepat disamping Jongin.

_Na'ah_, benar sekali, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Kutu buku dan _gamer_. Siswa biasa dan _President School_. _Err_, sebenarnya mereka terlihat berbeda sekali, kesamaan mereka hanya satu, kesamaan paling buruk, mereka sama-sama pendiam, dan _awkward_, dan tolong tambahkan sangat disana!

_Hah_~ mereka cocok sekali dengan julukan _weirdo couple_ di sekolah ini. Ayolah, sejak menjadi pasangan kekasih, berjalan selama satu minggu, sebulan, dan hampir dua bulan akhir minggu ini, mudah kalau kau mau mencari mereka –atau salah satu dari keduanya–, perpustakaan.

_Hell_, sama sekali tidak romantis, mungkin akan terdengar sedikir _rawrr_ kalau Kris yang mengajak Joonmyeon ke perpustakaan –pojok perpustakaan, kau tidak akan bisa fokus membaca saat mereka berdua masuk kedalam sana. Tentu saja, Kris itu agresif, dan Joonmyeon, katakan saja dia tipe-tipe penggoda.

Kalau Sehun dan Jongin, sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan. Kedua bertipe pasif. Jongin yang malu-malu, ditambah Sehun yang cuek keterlaluan. Jangankan melakukan sesuatu yang merusak ranjang, berpegangan tangan saja seingatku tidak pernah, oh, berpegangan itu sepertinya terlalu jauh, hal paling mudah, mengobrol, Jongin saja tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Sehun berbicara padanya.

Ayolah, seseorang bantu mereka~

Rasanya _grr_ sekali saat Jongin sesekali melirik Sehun yang terngah bermain PSP disampingnya. Tangannya juga bergerak-gerak aneh, sebentar-sebentar membenarkan letak kacamatanya, membalik halaman buku, dan mengepal.

Mata Jongin kembali melirik Sehun, lalu beralih pada jam tangannya. _Hah_~ sepertinya lebih baik untuk Jongin kembali ke kelas saja.

"Hun…"

Jongin tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari makhluk disampingnya ini.

"Sehun?"

Dan Jongin masih tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari makhluk pirang itu. Akhirnya Jongin memilih menoleh.

Dan kau tahu apa?

Sehun kini sedang menggunakan _headset_-nya, ck, untung saja Sehun mendapatkan Jongin yang, _well_, cukup sabar itu.

Jongin menghela napas sekilas, tangannya bergerak menarik sebelah _headset_ ditelinga Sehun itu, dan Sehun terlonjak, jelas sekali.

"Aku kembali ke kelas duluan."

Setelahnya, Jongin memasangkan kembali _headset_ putih itu ke telinga Sehun, astaga! Demi ujian mengerikan yang sebentar lagi menghadang, mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih kau tahu?

Jongin mengambil bukunya dan hampir beranjak saat tangan kanannya ditarik kuat, tentu saja oleh Sehun, kau berharap siapa, eh?

Untuk beberapa detik mereka hanya bertatapan, dan Jongin mulai jengah, baru saja Jongin membuka mulutnya, tangan kanan Sehun bergerak melepas kacamata berbingkai hitam milik Jongin itu.

Jujur saja sekelilingnya terlihat buram saat Sehun menarik kacamata Jongin, tapi ini cukup jelas untuk Jongin melihat wajah Sehun yang makin mendekat kearahnya.

Dan, Sehun menciumnya. Untuk pertama kali. Hanya ciuman biasa, tapi cukup untuk membuat Jongin berdebar.

Sehun menatap Jongin, oh, sepertinya Jongin melihat kilatan gugup didalam mata Sehun, "Pulang sekolah, kau tidak ada kegiatan _club_ 'kan?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Apa, apa kau mau pulang bersamaku? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Ajakan kencan, eh? Sepertinya ini akan jadi kencan pertama mereka diluar perpustakaan.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, mengambil kacamatanya yang berada dalam pegangan tangan Sehun, sebelum beranjak dari posisinya, matanya masih terarah pada Sehun, "_Sure_, dan jangan terlambat menjemputku dikelas nanti."

**~ END ~**


End file.
